


You Can’t Touch My Brother

by coricomile



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: “I’m going to fuck you,” Mikey whispered into Frank’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to scream my name so loud Gerard will hear you down the hall.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Kudos: 54





	You Can’t Touch My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out the backlog.

Frank pressed his mouth against Mikey’s neck, open and wet and messy. His hand was up under Mikey’s shirt, scratching at his chest, frantic. There was a hot, damp breath against his ear, fingers digging into his hips. Mikey was groaning deep in his throat, the vibrations sweet against Frank’s lips.

They couldn’t seem to get close enough. Frank shoved Mikey against the wall, ripping his shirt off. The dressers rattled. Four big, red scratches ran from one of Mikey’s small, pink nipples down to his protruding hip bone. He wore no underwear under his tight jeans, the barest hint of curly blonde hair peeking out over the waistband. Frank snarled against Mikey’s shoulder.

\---

“No.” Gerard’s knuckles were white, clutched tight around a sweat cloth. His make-up had been ridiculously smeared, red paint spanning the space between eye and chin. Like he was bleeding from the eyes.

“Gerard, it’s not your choice,” Frank growled. He wanted to break him. To yell at him. To tell him to just fuck off.

“You can’t touch my brother,” Gerard said slowly, his voice cold. “I won’t let you.”

\---

Frank crashed his lips to Mikey’s, kissing him violently. He fisted blonde hair, pulling and fighting. Mikey fought back against him sweetly. An almost maniacal laugh bubbled across cracked and bleeding lips as Mikey shoved him onto the bed, landing on top of him as if on accident.

They collided wonderfully, bones on bones on underfed skin. Mikey was just as vicious pulling Frank’s clothes off, uncaring when shirt and underwear ripped. The jeans he still wore chaffed against Frank’s bare thighs, rough and hot.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Mikey whispered into Frank’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to scream my name so loud Gerard will hear you down the hall.”

\---

”How do you plan on stopping me, Way? Huh?” Frank shoved Gerard back. “Gonna walk in? Pull me off him?” He butted his chest up against the other man’s, his lip curled in disgust. “What? Are you gonna kick me out and take my place? You sick fu-“

Gerard was on top of him before Frank realized he had hit the floor. Fists were in his face, pain rocketing through his head. Frank struggled against him, torn between blocking the blows and throwing his own.

“You fucker!” Gerard gave up on punching. He grabbed fistfuls of Frank’s shirt and began slamming him against the floor. “Go near him and I’ll kill you!”

\---

Frank moaned, low and loud, as Mikey bit down on the inside of his thigh. He spread his legs open to let the other man in, letting out a shout when, suddenly, Mikey shoved two fingers into him, rough and fast and dirty.

“Say my name,” Mikey purred into his ear. He twisted his wrist, the bed quaking with the force. “Say my name while I finger fuck you.”

“Mikey,” Frank moaned. “Mikey!” And if he was being louder than necessary, he could care less. The fingers pulled away and he stiffened in anticipation. Hot, wet lips pressed against his and, then, he let out a guttural shout as Mikey pushed into him, slick and hard and perfect.

\---

Suddenly, Ray and a guitar tech were pulling Gerard off of him. Gerard was thrashing, still screaming. Frank pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his chin. He lunged forward and swung, his knuckles cracking open as they hit Gerard’s jaw.

There, in the background, Mikey had just rounded the corner. He dropped the can of Coke he had been carrying and ran forward to yank Frank away. His hands were hot, breath ragged against Frank’s cheek.

As quickly as he thought it Frank turned and pressed his lips to Mikey’s, twisted almost painfully. He heard Gerard yelling louder, his voice growing hoarse. The hands around his arms tightened to almost pain, and, then, Mikey was kissing him back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ray pulling Gerard away, his eyes averted.

\---

Frank held onto Mikey’s hips, nails digging into the soft skin of his ass. He let out loud, breathy groans every time Mikey thrust into him, eyes screwed shut, head thrown back. Hands were on either side of his head, and he turned to bite at the one closest to him, sucking and gnawing on the tender skin there.

Mikey smacked his free hand down onto Frank’s chest, scratching down until his fingers were buried in thick, dark pubic hair. He curled his hand around the erection there, jerking viciously in time to his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Frank drawled out, his hips snapping up and back, animalistic. Above him Mikey was panting, his hair slicked back, lips open. He grabbed Frank’s hips and pulled, thrusting so hard the headboard was making dents in the wall.

“Say. My. Fucking. Name,” Mikey said, punctuating each word with a sharp snap of his hips.

“Mikey,” Frank groaned. The hand around his dick tightened and, somehow, got faster. “Mikey!” His throat felt like it was bleeding as he came, black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Mikey kept pounding his hips, his eyes shut, lip curled into an almost sneer. He groaned, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Frank’s neck, around his tattoo. Hot, hot, hot inside him, and Frank yelled again, unintelligible.

\---

“He’s not my keeper,” Mikey said, still holding onto Frank’s arms. “I’m not his possession,” he spat. “And I won’t let him make my decisions for me.” Frank laughed when Mikey dragged him through the venue, sick and horny and angry as hell.

\---

“Think he heard?” Frank asked when Mikey collapsed next to him. Mikey, panting a little, grinned.

“Give me ten minutes and we’ll do it again to make sure.”


End file.
